


The Honeymoon Cycle

by TVTime



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Theo Raeken, Cum Play, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Sex, Emotions, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Honeymoon, Hungry Liam, Kissing, LIam's POV, Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Post-Series, Smut, The Game of Life, Thiam, Thiam Feels, Thiam Week, Thiam Week 2018, ThiamHalfBirthday, Thirsty Theo, Top Liam Dunbar, cum, cum as lube, honeymoon fluff, honeymoon sex, naps, newlyweds, sloppy sex, thiam smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/pseuds/TVTime
Summary: Liam woke from a deep, dreamless slumber to find that he hadn’t moved in his sleep. Theo’s thigh was still slotted between his own, their arms draped loosely around each other’s torsos, and the top of Liam’s head nestled against the pillow while his face pressed gently into the hollow of Theo’s throat.Liam took a long, deep breath, rolling hishusband’sscent around in his lungs before exhaling as softly as he could against Theo’s clavicle.It wasn’t soft enough. Theo groaned and tightened his arms around Liam’s back.Liam grinned and edged higher on the bed so that his head rested on the pillow beside Theo’s, and he could stare into his sleepy hazel eyes.





	The Honeymoon Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the ‘The Game of Life’ day of the ThiamHalfBirthday event.

Liam woke from a deep, dreamless slumber to find that he hadn’t moved in his sleep. Theo’s thigh was still slotted between his own, their arms draped loosely around each other’s torsos, and the top of Liam’s head nestled against the pillow while his face pressed gently into the hollow of Theo’s throat.

Liam took a long, deep breath, rolling his _husband’s_ scent around in his lungs before exhaling as softly as he could against Theo’s clavicle. 

It wasn’t soft enough. Theo groaned and tightened his arms around Liam’s back.

Liam grinned and edged higher on the bed so that his head rested on the pillow beside Theo’s, and he could stare into his sleepy hazel eyes.

“What time is it?” Theo mumbled.

Liam pecked Theo’s lips and rolled his hips. The shift in position had brought his semi-hard penis into direct contact with Theo’s warm, bare thigh. Theo’s burgeoning tumescence likewise pressed against Liam’s hip and lower abdomen. 

“Does it matter?” Liam trailed his hand down Theo’s side and onto the small of his back. The tip of his pinky grazed the uppermost indentation of Theo’s cleft.

A broad, closed-lipped grin formed on Theo’s face and he shook his head, his disheveled bangs bouncing adorably. “As long as it’s not the 23rd.”

Liam laughed and bumped their noses together. “Pretty sure it’s not the 23rd.”

Their honeymoon ended on the 23rd.

“Maybe the 20th or something?” Liam shrugged.

“Mmm.” Theo puckered his lips and brushed them against Liam’s in a lazy, half-kiss. “So I get to lay in bed with you for three more days?”

“Pretty much.” Liam flicked his tongue out, sweeping it across the tingling skin that Theo had kissed. He swallowed and writhed against Theo’s thigh. He wasn’t semi-hard anymore. “How do you look so perfect first thing after waking up?”

Theo stretched his legs, flexing and straining blissfully against Liam’s tired muscles. After a moment, Liam stretched with him, leaning into him from their ankles to their shoulders.

“Must be the company I keep,” Theo answered, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Liam sighed and wrapped his fingers around Theo’s bicep. “You should know better than to sweet-talk a horny werewolf.”

“Oh yeah? What’s he gonna do about it?” Theo arched his brow and tipped his chin against Liam’s, his eyes glinting with mischief.

Liam growl-moaned and pushed Theo flat on his back as he rolled on top of him. He shimmied his hips and adjusted their legs until he was settled between Theo’s thighs. He stroked Theo’s length and ground his tip against Theo’s smooth, fleshy taint. “Lube?”

“Too far.” Theo shook his head and eyed the nightstand where the little bottle sat, its lid popped open. “I’m still full of cum and lube anyway from” –Theo waved his hand in the air before clutching Liam’s back– “An hour ago? Two? I dunno, before our nap.”

“Theo.” Liam frowned and shifted to break the position and retrieve the bottle, but Theo growled and arched his hips as he scooted lower on the mattress. Liam moaned and heat flared in his eyes as his engorged glans brushed Theo’s tight pucker.

“Give it to me.” Theo writhed against him, almost impaling himself but not using quite enough force, instead merely kissing Liam’s sensitive tip. “I’m still wet and slick inside.” He rocked side to side on the mattress. “I can feel your cum sloshing around.”

Liam whimpered and tapped his cockhead against Theo’s opening. As a werewolf, Liam came a lot with every load, and as a chimera they could fuck as often and as hard as they wanted and Theo was never sore later. In fact, his ass healed and re-tightened so fast that if he didn’t get up and purge Liam’s deposit as soon as they finished, it would stay put until he voluntarily got rid of it or his body absorbed it. Accidental leakage wasn’t really a thing after the first few minutes.

Liam sucked two fingers and swirled them around Theo’s wrinkly rim, his cock throbbing and aching to get back in on the action. 

“That feels good.” Theo sighed and relaxed against the mattress, his legs loose around Liam’s waist.

Liam hummed and licked the palm of his other hand before wrapping it around Theo’s shaft and stroking him. 

“Aww, yeah.” Theo bucked in his hand. “Fuck me, Liam.”

“Soon,” Liam whispered. He sucked his index finger a second time before plunging it through Theo’s muscle ring. _Fuck,_ he was very warm and wet inside, and as soon Liam penetrated him, the tangy-creamy musk of his cum wafted up his nostrils and filled his mind with images of the sex they had before their nap – and the three other times before that that he had bred Theo without him leaving the bed to shower or clean up. “God Theo, I swear there’s more of my cum inside you than inside me.”

Theo nodded urgently and bounced on the bed. “That’s the way it oughta be.”

After a couple minutes of messy fingering, Theo’s asshole was wet and slick, and loose enough that Liam could begin to nudge his swollen cockhead through the snug opening. 

“Enough.” Theo panted and fisted the sheets. “Take me.”

“Yeah, I gotta.” Liam’s stomach was balled with need, and he couldn’t stop grinding his glans against Theo’s sloppy hole. With a grunt he gripped Theo’s hips and pushed inside in a single powerful thrust.

Theo threw his head back howled, fangs erupting from his mouth.

Liam howled just as loud as he sheathed himself within Theo’s glove-like wet heat. He ground relentlessly forward until Theo’s gooy ring seeped cum against the bushy brown pubes covering his pelvis. 

“You’re so fucking thick, Liam.” Theo closed his eyes and took deep breaths. “It feels like I’m a virgin every time.”

Liam rubbed Theo’s chest and leeched away some of the burn in his ass. “Oh you’re not,” Liam assured him as he pulled out enough to eye his creamy-slick shaft before gently sliding back in. “Fuck Theo.”

“Yeah.” Theo leaned back against the pillow, clutching Liam’s wrist against his chest. “I-I love you.”

Liam’s heart swelled. After four years of dating and almost a week of marriage, Theo still said it with a shy uncertainty, like he thought Liam might not say it back.

“I love you too,” he answered, stretching out over him and sealing their mouths together as he took long, lazy thrusts. He would _always_ say it back, especially since he knew he was the only person Theo had said it to since before the Dread Doctors killed his family.

After a few minutes of making out and gentle sex, everything took on a greater sense of urgency. Theo’s ass felt insanely good, and Liam had to stop kissing him to focus on hurtling in and out of it as much as he could and with the precision necessary to keep Theo moaning and quaking on the bed.

“Stroke your pretty cock for me,” Liam whispered, rolling back on his ankles and raising Theo’s hips to keep the angle right. 

“No.” Theo shook his head and went slack on the bed. “You do it. Get me off, Liam.”

Liam’s rhythm stuttered as he took hold of Theo’s steely shaft. “Fuck yourself on my cock then.”

“No.” Theo smirked at him and folded his arms behind his head, his biceps flexing. “Fuck me and jerk me off. I won’t cum if you can’t make it happen.”

Liam growled, but it came out more like a whimper. He was so close himself, and it felt like one more thrust would do it, but he couldn’t finish without taking Theo with him. He gritted his teeth and fucked faster as he stroked Theo’s cock in time with the new pace.

Theo’s smirk faded and his cock got impossibly harder in Liam’s hand. “Oh god, Liam, _YES!_ Fucking finish me!”

With a savage snarl, Liam snapped his hips hard and curled his wrist, flicking the pad of his thumb across Theo’s glans.

It felt too good for _Liam,_ and his vision tunneled as he blasted a fresh load into Theo’s used body. For a fraction of a second he was unsure if he had pulled Theo over the edge or not, but then Theo’s cock pulsed violently and cum spewed in an arc between them.

“ _Fuuuuckkk!_ Oh Liam!” Theo twisted and writhed as he continued unloading in creamy jets, dousing the front of his body.

Liam’s mind fogged with a combination of Theo’s pheromones and his own pleasure, and all he could do was sit back and gasp as he pumped Theo full.

When it was over they collapsed against the mattress, sweaty and breathing hard.

“We should go out and get lunch – or whatever.” Liam waved an exhausted hand. “Let the hotel clean up our room.”

Theo nodded and laid his head on Liam’s shoulder. “Yeah, but how about one more nap first?”

“ _Theo,_ ” Liam whined, his stomach rumbling now that he was thinking about food. “If we do that, we’re gonna fuck again, and then nap again. It’s a vicious cycle.”

“Vicious, Liam, vicious.” Theo leaned up and kissed him before settling back in against his chest.

Liam sighed and trailed tired fingers down Theo’s spine. He supposed a nap couldn’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
